LeFou
LeFou is Gaston's diminutive, bumbling sidekick and minion, as well as the secondary antagonist in Beauty and the Beast. LeFou looks up to his boss and "friend" Gaston and remains loyal to him, despite frequent abuse. His name is French for "The Madman", and also a phonetic pun on "The Fool". LeFou is voiced by Jesse Courti. Personality Although LeFou is far from stupid, he is still portrayed as something of a bumbler. He looks up to Gaston as his hero and takes all the abuse Gaston inflicts on him. Despite this, he seems to share something of a love/hate relationship with Gaston, as the two have been shown to get along with no problem, and Gaston mostly hurts LeFou when the latter either makes a smart remark at Gaston's expense or does something stupid. He has been dropped, hit in the head with the barrel of a gun and with Gaston's fist, had his head wedged in a number of objects (including a tuba), squashed underneath a chair, thrown into a muddy pond and a pile of snow, and has still shown loyalty to Gaston. Otherwise, LeFou is much smarter than he looks. He successfully manages to trick Maurice into describing the Beast in front of the madhouse guards in order to convince them Maurice is insane, and acts as the de facto leader of the lynch mob while Gaston is hiding in the shadows. Appearances Beauty and the Beast During Gaston's failed attempt to marry Belle, LeFou is the conductor of an improvised musical band, conducting the band in an impossibly-fast version of the Bridal Chorus. After Belle's rejection of Gaston, LeFou asks him how his proposal went, prompting Gaston to throw LeFou into the mud in his frustration, to which he replies "Touchy!". Later, LeFou and the other villagers cheer up Gaston at the local tavern by singing a song about how great he is. When Gaston enacts his plan to blackmail Belle into marriage with help from Monsieur D'Arque, the owner of the local madhouse, LeFou is tasked with standing guard in Belle's home until Belle and her father, Maurice, return. When they do, LeFou rushes off to tell Gaston and D'Arque. They soon appear with a lynch mob, and LeFou successfully convinces the madhouse guards that Maurice is insane by having Maurice describe the Beast again, but the plan falls apart when Belle uses the Magic Mirror to prove Maurice isn't insane. In his jealousy, Gaston rallies the crowd to attack the Beast's castle and leave none alive, and LeFou walks by his side. Once inside, he picks up Lumiere to light his way, and Lumiere's signal begins the battle. During the battle, LeFou attempts to get his revenge on Lumiere by waving a torch perilously close to Lumiere's head, melting him slightly, but Cogsworth intervenes and pokes LeFou in the bottom with a pair of scissors. He is last seen fleeing the castle with the rest of the rioters after the chef frightens them with his huge flames. It is left unrevealed if he ever found out that Gaston died against the Beast, but it is likely that Gaston's absence from then on would give him that exact message. House of Mouse LeFou often appeared alongside Gaston as one of the guests in House of Mouse. He also appears in Mickey's House of Villains. In the episode "Everybody Loves Mickey" LeFou and some of the villagers performed the song Let's Slay the Beast. Trivia *Although Gaston frequently abuses LeFou, there was at least one other character who abused him, as the Bimbettes sprayed water on him at one point, and when Gaston placed the Bench with the Bimbettes on top of LeFou, they can be heard laughing. *Because of his voice actor, Jesse Corti's, origins, LeFou is currently one of the few Beauty and the Beast characters to have the same voice actor in multiple versions of the movie (Jesse Corti voiced LeFou in the English and Spanish dubs of the movie.) *LeFou is similar to Sir Hiss from Robin Hood: whenever they say an unneccesary joke or comment, their boss abuses him. *LeFou also similar to Fidget from The Great Mouse Detective: They are both right-hand men who usually do their bosses' dirty work, snicker with the villainous plans, and are idiots. Gallery normal_beautyandthebeast_1696.jpg|LeFou with Gaston normal_beautyandthebeast_4631.jpg|LeFou with the townsfolk normal_beautyandthebeast_4489.jpg|LeFou with Lumiere normal_beautyandthebeast_4586.jpg|LeFou burning Lumiere LeFou.png|LeFou Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Henchmen Category:Males Category:Comedy Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Musicians Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Idiots Category:French characters